Faithfulness
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: My version of Season two. Monica gets a good haircut from Phoebe and Chandler falls madly in love with her, things start from there for the two. Rachel tries to control her feelings for Ross with the help of the gang. C&M and R&R. Please enjoy and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okie ddokie, well I got an idea for this story in the morning. But OMG my family are such jerk asses today like my grandma came in and started to yell at me so I called her 'Effing' but then she slapped me in the shoulder and my mom threatened not to let my friend come over(which my friend can't come b/c of a cold :(. I'm so pissed off. Anyways this is set during 2x1 where instead Monica gets a good haircut and Chandler falls madly in love with her - even more then before. She loves him very much as well, a feeling he returns.**

 _Episode one: Monica's good haircut_

 _RATING: PG for curse words and slight sexual themes but not to the extreme_

 _PARINGS: Chandler/Monica, Ross/Julie, Ross/Rachel, Joey/Rachel(maybe foxstarkiller), Joey/Phoebe, etc_

 _TIMEFRAME: SET DURING 'TOW ROSS NEW GIRLFRIEND. May be a little AU in terms of C &M getting together way earlier then anticipated._

[Rachel is standing on the line of the plane when Ross comes in with a girl]

"Hey honey" Rachel calls out but then Ross comes out of security having his arm around a simply Chinese looking women. "Hi Rach" Ross greets and hugs her but then says "Rachel this is Julie. Julie this is Rachel", "Hello Rachel. Ross has told me some nice things about you" Julie answers and shakes her hand. Rachel sighs - this was the beginning of a love triangle between the three even if the other two didn't know. Rachel was then snapped out of her daydream when Ross said "Rach, you've got blood on your forehead" and handed her a tissue.

[OPENING CREDITS. RACHEL ENTERS HERS AND MON's APARTMENT, PANTING]

"Rachel what's wrong" they all ask, "Oh my god Ross and Julie. Julie and Ross" she pants and has to hold on the counter for support. "Who's Julie" Joey asks, "Some girl he met in China" Rach answers and bandages her bloody forehead. "I'm sure it's just rebound. You are his princess bride, the relationship between the two will never work out" Chandler tells her. Ross and Julie then enter and Ross says "Guys this is Julie", "Hey everybody" Julie answer. "Okay well I better get you guys off to Vidal Buffay so that she can cut your hair" Phoebe says eyeing the other two guys.

[20 minutes later. Phoebe comes back with the guys and their newly cut hair]

"Oh that looks so good" Monica exclaims admiring the guys new haircuts, and adds "Phoebe can you do mine as good as there's". Pheebs smiles and nods. An hour later they return back from the bedroom with Mon's hair being a bit longer and the bangs being shorter. Chandler stares at her in total passion, something he never did before.

[That evening. C&M are all alone in her apartment]

"Listen Mon. Uh uh I don't know how to say it, but I love you so much" Chandler admits looking slightly embarrassed. I love you so much too" Monica answers and he cupps her face in his hand then passionately kisses her. {The audience goes "Woo ooo" and claps} He then starts to pull off her dress but then she stops him saying "Let's go into the bedroom", he picks her up and into her bedroom. When in the bedrrom Chandler says "I love you so much. Never doubt that, I've always did", "I love you so much as well" Monica answers and then he kisses her neck. Then starts pull of her dress but says "I'm sorry. I kind of teared off your dress", she nods in approval and says "Meh it's okay. I never really liked this dress anyways". Chandler then proceeds to make love to Monica but before that he softly says "I'm going to make love to you right now Miss. Geller" and takes off all her clothes.

TBC...

 _SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: C &M realize that they slept together the night before and decide to keep their relationship a secret. Rachel runs into some problems trying to control her feelings for Ross and Joey & Phoebe try to help. Chandler goes to a pants fitter that Joey suggested but finds out that do it quite inappropriate._

 **Plz enjoy and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was just reading quite a few Friends fanfics. I simply love season two but I hate Richard and love Mondler. Flashback may be a little AU.**

 **Continued off from last chapter...**

 _EPISODE TWO: Secret relationship_

 _[Opening credits. The next morning where Monica is laying in Chandler's arms. Her and Rachel's apartment]_

"Oh my god. That was so amazing" Chandler exclaims planting a kiss on Monica's lips, she is just simply amazed that she is now with the man she loves. She thought back the day Ben was born, the promise.

 _[In the waiting room during Ben's birth. C &M are talking about their future plans]_

 _CHANDLER: If none of us are married at forty, I say we get together and have our own baby._

 _MONICA(laughs): Sure honey but what's gonna happen in our future with eachother?_

 _CHANDLER: We have five kids. Twin girls, twin boys and another boy_

 _MONICA: What will their names be and what will they look more like?_

 _CHANDLER: Sophie, Karen, Daniel, Jackson, and Jonathan. The girls would look like you and the boys like me._

 _MONICA: As in my dad and in Rachel's middle name?_

 _CHANDLER: Sure why not? Your dad is like a big teddy bear and Karen is kinda a Queen's name._

 _MONICA: Oh you are so sweet. I love you._

 _CHANDLER: And two more kids later on named Judith and Julia._

 _MONICA: Judith as in my mom? And what will our house be like._

 _CHANDLER: Your mom is very nice apart from when she shoots you down. I'm thinking near your parents and everybody. Our house is very big and white, during hot weather we will host parties and you will look hot as ever in that bikini.(Smirks)_

 _MONICA: I love you(Starts to stand up and kisses him)_

 _[BACK TO PRESENT DAY]_

"I really love you Mon. You know that right" Chandler asks holding his newfound love and more or less, his best friend's little sister. "I love you very much too" Monica answers and he starts to rub himself around her and kiss her bare skin. Two hours later, they can hear birds chirping and the sky is a very bright blue. With some pink and orange, Mon asks "When are we gonna tell everybody about us". "Sweetie I was hoping that wouldn't that wouldn't be an issue right now. Let's just wait a while" Chandler reassures her, "Okay" she replies and he rolls back on top of her. Then they hear knocking on the door, Ross called out "Mon Mon we are going out for breakfeast. We can't find Chandler so te him when he comes back". "Okay big brother" Mon tells hjm and wraps a red and black robe around herself then steps into there while Chandler goes behind the green thing. "Monica who was in your room last night. I heard noises" Rachel asks, "Nobody. I was just practicing the art of seduction" Monica lies b/c she didn't want anybody - including Ross to find out she slept with Chandler the night before.

TBC...

 _ **SUMARRY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Rachel finds Monica in a weird position on her bed and suspects that she is sleeping with a guy but then Chandler overhears Mon mentioning him as the 'best sex she's ever had before' and starts to rub it in their faces. He goes to a pants fitting place as well. Phoebe is trying to play piano and wants Joey and Ross to teach her.**_

 **Next chapter will be up in a few. 'Kay kay? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_SPOLIER: CONTAINS SOME THINGS FROM THE FUTURE. READ CHAPTER TWO AND YOU SHOULD GET THE IDEA. LOL! But THERE IS SOME SLIGHT SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER WHICH YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR._**

 _EPISODE THREE: Future Flash_

Monica lay awake in Chandler's arms, she hated the fact that they had to keep the relationship a secret but she didn't know how crazy he was about her. She then fell back asleep and started to have quite a few dreams...

[C&M are at the doctors to find out the gender of their baby. They aren't married just yet. She got pregnant a year after they started to date. Around 2x15 she found out she was]

 _"Oh my" The doctor gasps, "Is something wrong with her and the baby" Chandler asks. "Well Mr. Bing and Ms. Geller, you two are having twin girls" the doctor explains to them. "I can't believe we are having beautiful baby girls soon" Chandler exclaims and starts to kiss Mon._

 _[C &M are about to tell her parents that they are getting grandkids from them. Set during 2x16 b/c it's Jack's birthday and Ross and C&M are standing outside]_

 _"Bro why don't you stand in front of the door" Monica asks while looking quite nervous about how her parents will react when she tells them that she's pregnant and Chandler is the father. "Honey don't worry. I'm sure they are happy that they are getting grandchildren from us" Chandler reassures her and rubs her small stomach in which she is prominently showing, "Well sis Dad and Mom are not like that. They won't shun you off" Ross tells her. And the Gellers open the door, "Hi kids" Judy greets her children and daughter's boyfriend. "Hey kiddos. What's going on with you Harmonica and Ross-a-tron" Jack asks giving them a hug, "You go first" Monica tells her brother. Ross shakes his head so Chandler says "Well Mr. Geller and Mrs. Geller, you two are getting grandchildren from me and Mon in 5 months", the Gellers eyes start to tear up. Monica exclaims "The baby just kicked for the first time!", her parents and Chandler take turns feeling the baby kick._

 _[Monica is about eight months wifh her and Chandler's second set of twins. They got married when the girls Sophie and Karen were about five months but now they are seven.C &M also have a son named Daniel who is about the same age as his sisters. They all __live in a big white house near her parents]_

 _Monica said "I gotta go to the bathroom. They are using my bladder as a chew toy", Chandler asks "Honey do you need help getting up there" while running his hand up her ass. Mon shakes her head and goes upstairs._

 _[In C &M's bedroom that night]_

 _"Do you wanna do it right now" Chandler asks, Monica nods and he starts to pull down the maternity pants that she is wearing then kisses her neck. He then put his hand on her stomach and felt their twins kick away. Me and Monica are super fertile, Chandler thought as he starts to unbutton her loose form fitting shirt that she'd rather wear instead of maternity shirts. He unhooks her bra as well and slides her underwear down her legs but careful enough not to hurt her and the babies._

 _[A few days later. Chandler left the house to get pizza. Mon and the girls are watching a movie while Dan is at a friends house_ _]_

 _Monica felt a pain in her abdomen while she and the girls were watching the Suite Life on deck movie. "Mommy what's wrong" Sophie asks concerned at her mom's hurt facial expression, "Call Daddy. Mommy needs him" Mon tells her. Sophie then dials her dad's number, when Chandler picked up. She said "Daddy Mommy needs you. I think she's in labor", "Help Mommy. Tell her to stay strong, Daddy's on his way" Chandler tells his daughter while his face turned into a panicky expression. Sophie set the phone down as Monica's face scrunched as she was experiencing a contraction and Karen was holding her hand. A few minutes later Chandler enters with a pizza box and kisses Monica's hand saying "I will never leave your side", he then picks her up and into the car with the twin girls who look just like her following close by._

 _[At the hospital. C &M are in the labor room]_

 _"I can't do this anymore. I so can't" Monica moans and Joey and Phoebe enter. "Hey Mon. Have the babies yet" Phoebe asks, "Do you see any fucking babies slip out of me yet" Monica asks angrily. "Looks like fun" Ross smirks, "Dude why does my wife - no your sister giving birth again looks like fun" Chandler asks. "No uterus, no opinion" Rachel flashes a perfectly manicured finger at her husband ashamed of what he just said. Everybody then starts to get annoying so Monica screams "Get the hell out of here" and when they leave the doctor says "10 centimeters"_

 _[In the delivery room]_

 _"One push Monica and the first baby will be out" the doctor tells her and Monica pushes one last time and lets an earpiercing scream as she feels the baby come out of her. Out in the waiting room Ross says "I don't know how much more of this I can take" as he covers his ears, "I can't believe how much pain she must be experiencing in there" Judy sighs. "Honey she's fine and Chandler and Monica said they might name them after us" Jack assures her. Back in the delivery room, the doctor says " It's a boy!". The first baby looks just like Chandler and Daniel but with her sparking blue eyes, "Another push and the baby girl is out" the doctor answers. Chandler kisses her sweaty forehead and Mon pushes one last time as the other baby comes out of her. The baby girl looks just like her but with his deep blue eyes._

 _[Everybody is back in the room]_

 _"So now what are their names" Ross asks, Chandler smiles and says "This is Judith Monica and Mon says "This is Jackson Ross". Jack and Judy's eyes both light up and asks "You two named them after us", Monica nods and says "Yes Dad and Mom we did". They both take the babies from their son in-law and daughter and rock them. C &M both smile - life could have not been better for them._

[Back to present day]

Monica wakes up not to be in a hospital bed but her own bedroom back at the apartment. She feels Chandler's presence as he kisses her neck. "Sleep well" he asks, she nods and answers "Just saw our whole future together".

TBC...

 _ **I know that this is so long but it's so funny, ha! Anyways please give me ideas for the next few chapters, thanks! Well happy reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I came up with this about an hour ago. In this chapter, the Friends characters all start to have dreams about their futures. Set in about 2004-5 except C &M have Sophie, Karen , Jackson and Judith and she's about eighth months with another. Not all of them are set in that time frame but about three are. Also some slight sexual themes in a few so read at your own risk. Thx!**

 _JOEY._

Joey was at an Awards show and before they knew it his name came up. The man said "Joey Tribbiani!", as he went up there all the ladies started to blow kisses and wave. As Joey was holding up the shiny green award, he said "I would like to thank all my friends and family. Ross, Rachel, Ben and Emma. Chandler, Monica, Sophie, Karen, Jackson, Judith and the expectant baby Bing. Now Mon please do us a favor and keep that little one in for right now and don't kill Chandler!{audience starts to laugh} Also my lovely girlfriend Phoebe - you have been so supportive of my acting career and you are the whole reason Chandler and Monica got together in the first place. You all rock!"

 _(CHANDLER WAS HAVING QUITE A WACKY DREAM WHICH INVOLVED HIS GIRLFRIEND IN COLLEGE. Q. Remember when in 1x7 that Mon said she did it on a pool table in college? That left the theory of who was the mystery man but flashback/dream says it all.)_

C&M were all alone in the bar which is now Central Perk. They were slient so Chandler asks "Do you want to do it in here Mon", it was very dark out so Monica nods and he starts to feel her up. He then starts to pull her dress down and she steps out of it as he unhooks her bra too. She rips down his button shirt and pulls the belt off his pants then draws patterns on his chest, as he puts his hands on her waist pulling her in to kiss. Their naked bodies touching each other on the pool table as they make love.

 _MONICA's DREAM(she's pretty interesting when it comes to writing about them.) It's Jackson and Judith's first birthday_

The Gellers enter and they get a surprise - the Bings made it there. "How is my little namesake" Jack asks as he goes over to his grandson Jackson who is named after him, Judy goes over to her namesake granddaughter Judith(we've got a little pattern, don't we?) and rocks her. "Nayna nayna. Put down!" Judith scrims in her grandmother who she is named after arms. Ross and Rachel then enter with Ben and Emma, "Cousy cous" Ben says to his cousins and hugs Sophie and Karen. The Geller patriarch and matriarch both look at their now one year old grandkids saying "Aww" as they are practically cooing and staring at them. That evening, Monica sighs at the attention her husband of eighth years is giving to her. She is interupped from her thoughts as she can feel Chandler lift up her shirt and he said softly, "I'm going to make love to you right now Mrs. Bing".

 _ROSS'S DREAM(I don't like him but at least it's interesting)_

Ross and Rachel are in the planetarium where he clicks a button and stars come up. "Rachel Karen Greene will you marry me?", "Yes" Rachel nods.

PHOEBE'S DREAM...

N/A

RACHEL'S DREAM

N/A

 **Trm is a half day which means I just have S.S, ELA and science(going to computer lab during third period science once again) So expect more from me in the morning at around late morning, early afternoon. Please enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought of the weird idea to name the F.R.I.E.N.D.S characters kids after my teachers. Karen was named after my Family & Consumer Science teacher - A.K.A home ec( I have her next semester ninth period instead of tech. Yay, we get to cook instead of sewing. I had that teacher last year as well. She's one of the best teachers ever)Oh and this is more of dreams in the future. LOL.**

 _Monica's dream..._

 _{C &M are having another set of twin girls named Jamie(English teacher) and Lorraine(Social studies) soon. About a few weeks. Everybody is at the Gellers beach house in Montauk. It is in july}_

"Do you guys want anything while I'm up" Chandler asks and turns to his eighth month pregnant wife who is laying on her back in the sun.

Only clad in a bikini and wearing a skirt for the sake of being in front of her parents, he asks "Mon honey you want something".

Monica sits up for a sec and nods "Vanilla ice cream and fries", the kids are playing around buliding a sandcastle which Jack is helping them build.

"Mhmm sand" Daniel says and stuffs it into his mouth, "Grandson don't eat the sand" Judy tells him. But then Daniel puts it into Jackson and Judith's mouths, "'No don't do that!" everybody exclaims.

"Bad boy. Now you are not getting ice cream from the snack bar while I get some for your mother" Chandler tells him angrily as he goes up to get food to relieve Monica's weird pregnancy cravings.

The second set of twins start to cough after swallowing sand, the adults start to pat them on their backs and get water for them.

Chandler then returns back a few minutes later with food and starts to kiss Monica's neck, Ross exclaims "Eww guys!" grossed out.

"Oh my I think it's so cute that they love each other so much" Rachel gushed hapily, Sophie comes over to see what her father brought over and says "Daddy you didn't get me and Karen our ice creams".

Chandler pats her shoulder and replies "I'm sorry princess. I was just getting your mother some and forgot you and your twins'" then goes back to the snack bar.

Chandler comes back with the girls' ice cream then sat next to Monica placing a hand on her bump.

"Dad Daniel keeps eating the sand" Sophie said.

Then Daniel kicked over the sandcastle.

"Aww come on Grandson!" Jack groaned and scooped up sand with his hands starting to rebuild the sandcastle.

"You are good Emma. You don't eat sand and destroy sandcastles, right?" Rachel asked her and Ross' daughter.

Emma nodded "Yes Mom"

{A few weeks later. Mon was way past her due date. The kids are sleeping}

Monica was looking so miserable being two weeks past her due date, they were told that the babies' have dropped and if she didn't give birth sooner or later - they would have to induce it.

"I don't want to get induced. Please make love to me right now" she begs Chandler, he looks up from his newspaper and answers "Hmm - okay".

Then takes her up to their bedroom and kisses her very heated and locks the door with his foot. The whole time he was doing it with her, he thought "I hope this works. Mon is so miserable, I love her so much".

A few hours later Monica shakes Chandler saying "I think they are coming now" he throws on his clothes and dresses her then coaches her through one.

"Keep little Jamie & Lorraine in there. I need to wake up the kids" he tells her and leaves the bedroom.

 _{Chandler comes down to Sophie and Karen's extremely girly bedroom and turns on the light}_

"Daddy why'd you turn on the light" Sophie questions her father, Chandler hated to admit they looked and talked like Monica.

He tells the twins as they rub their eyes, "Well girls your Mommy is having the other set of twins right now"

"But Daddy it's like 5AM right now. Can't you tell Mommy to keep them in there until the morning" Karen begs.

"No can do Sweethearts. She's already kept them in there for a long time" he answers.

 _{At the labor room. In the next evening where the kids were taken by the Gellers}_

"Listen I've been in here for 45 hours. Don't you fucking dare bring in another person who has their baby before we have our third set of twins. My husband is a lawyer" Monica curses out the nurse,

"Honey-" Chandler tries to calm her down.

"No you get back on that case" she points a finger at him, "What I wanted to say is that you are at ten centimeters now" the nurse explains.

 _{In the delivery room}_

"The babies are both crowning. You need to push hard" the doctor looks under Monica's hospital gown, Mon then pushes very hard that she knocks Chandler on the floor.

"Are you okay sweetie" she questions her husband of nine years, "Yes I'm fine" he replies.

She then pushes and a little cry can be heard, the baby gets held up. "One more push and the second one will be out" the doctor says and Monica pushes again then the other baby's cry can be heard.

When the babies are both cleaned up and put on her chest, Chandler says "Oh my god Mon I love you so much. They are just perfect, well all our kids are".

The babies both have Monica's hair and skin but Chandler's eye color, they look so much like Sophie and Karen - Judith too. "Hi there Lorraine and Jamie, I'm your daddy. You have siblings back at home - they will come to see you two later on, as well as your grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins" he says to them.

Then everybody

 _ **TBC...**_

 **More will be up in a few. 'Kay kay? XD :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Monica is having a dream..._

 _{_ _ **Two years later. Monica is nine months pregnant with triplets and it turned out to be two girls and a boy. who will be named will Julianne and Alyssa and the boy Luke}**_

It is a hot summer night but the sun is setting down and they all are at C&M's house for Sophie and Karen's annual pool party. Their friends and the gang are all there(+the Gellers).

Daniel then tries to push Jackson into the pool...

"Biitc!" Jackson screamed out. Everybody asks "Did you hear that"?, "Rock, paper, scissors and shoe"

Sophie plays with her friend Brittany. "I'm so thirsty and can't get up. Will you be my servant and get me a drink Mon Cherie"? Monica asks her husband of 11 years,

"Yes honey" Chandler nods and kisses her neck causing Ross to exclaim "Eww guys!".

Karen and her friends Erlina and Lillian all said "Eww kissing's gross"

, "Well hey Kiddo I love your mother so much" Chandler answers and starts to kiss Monica's neck even more which made Ross scream "Eeeewww guuuyyys!".

"Ross honey you are making a scene" Rachel slaps her husband in the shoulder, one boy was giving Sophie a red rose and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"Hey no giving my daughters red roses and kissing them" Chandler tells him, "Sorry Mr. Bing" the boy replies and sits down.

C&M's youngest son named Jonathan was crying from inside and his dad goes into there all wet, picking him up and rocking him saying "Hey little baby boy Bing. You look alot like your bros and me while your sis' look like your mama".

Jonathan cries "Dada!" and grabs Chandler's finger twisting it around, "Ah never gets old. Right little Johnnycakes?" Chandler questions his son with a chuckle.

And then puts him in his arms carrying him down outside where everybody is(everybody from the first set of twins' grade is there. They are entering seventh grade), the Gellers exclaim "Yay! Here's our handsome grandson Johnnycakes".

Johnny starts to make a tiny little baby giggle as he hears his Grandpa Geller call him 'Johnny Cakes', and looks at them with his tiny lil blue eyes.

"Once again I am so fuckin' tired of being pregnant" Monica groans, "I love you Cara Mia" Chandler traces patterns with his fingers on her back.

"Johnnycakes" Judith comes over to her brothers and pats him, Judith was fortunate enough to inheirt the Geller beauty(all her sisters did) and well - the traits too. Also being named after her mom's mother, she then turns to her grandmother drinking a big glass of Charronday.

"Oh god Dad. Mom's drinking again - isn't she?" Ross asks his father who has Johnny on his lap, "Yeah. Your mother is just silly" Jack answers. Judy overhears this and slaps him in the shoulder saying "Jack! That is not true", then the boy who Chandler lectured for giving Sophie a red rose and kissed her cheek named Noah turned over and said. "So that's your Grandma Geller?" to Sophie,

"Unfortunately she is mine. Judith is named after her" she explains moving her hands around, "Well I'm sorry about her and your grandpa Geller too" Noah answers and adds "Well at least she is the roots of why you, your mom and sisters look so good", "Yes and my brothers look like my dad" Sophie pats his shoulder looking over at the patio table where her father is kissing her mother's neck and her uncle looking grossed out. "Aww but that's so cute how your parents love each other so much" Noah gushes, "I think so too but Aunty Ross, Daniel and Jackson don't think so" Sophie answers.

Johnny is squirming in his grandfathers arms so Jack aaks him "Wanna go on the swing Johnny Cakes", Johnny nods and gets put on the swing. But then Ben is in way and gets decked, "You are a bad boy. Come here" Ross pulls him over to where C&M and Rachel are sitting plus Karen and her friends.

 _TBC.._

 **A Cliffhanger bc I am tired and have a headache. STFM :^)**


End file.
